bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A teen named Takashi
Introduction The streets of the Soul Society were quiet as the moon was perched high in the sky with darkness and small specks of light sprinkled all over. Many of it's citizens were in their dreams, waiting for the sun to rise to begin the next day. However, in the deep dark shadows, a hulking figure with only it's mask showing walked through the streets, looking for it's next meal. The patter of feet was heard through the streets, waking and startling some of the citizens who opened their doors to see what was going on. "Do not leave your home's, it is far too dangerous at the moment, please stay inside until further notice" A man said as many of the citizens quickly followed orders, shutting their doors as quickly as they could. A squad of people followed the trail of debris left behind by the figure as they drew closer and closer until reaching the spot where they sensed the energy. However, when they arrived all that could be seen was the beast's headless body with blood pouring down it's neck. "What happened to it?" One asked as the Leader of the squad went in to look at the cut done to the hollow, an angry look appeared on his face. "Hit again by the same group, They must have carved the head with something to make sure the body didn't disappear" He said as his men sliced at the body, making it disappear. "But why?" "To send us a message" The squad walked away, returning back to their base as the silence came back to surround the area once more. Far off in the distance, three cloaked figures were walking down the dirt road, one carrying a bloody knapsack as it dripped small patches of blood with each step they took. "Ugh, why am I always the one that has to carry gross things like this?" A female voice said as she readjusted the sack on her shoulder to keep it from slipping. "One, I'm the one holding our ticket to and from our hidden base, and two you're the one who killed it so it's only natural that you carry it back" A male voice said flipping an amulet of sorts in the palm of his hands, hiding a smirk under the hood of his cloak. The female glared at her shorter teammate, wanting to tell him off, but was stopped when their Leader turned his head towards them, making her stop in her tracks. "Enough you two, bickering isn't proactive for any of us, especially now that we know that our next target is in the Rukon District" The deeper voice said as the two took one glare at each other before huffing and turning away. "So, why exactly did we cut the head of that stupid hollow if we already found our target?" The female wondered as they finally arrived at their cave. "I'll explain everything when we get inside and make sure you send that head to Headquarters immediately, understood?" The shorter male nodded as the trio entered the cave and all that could be seen was a beaming light shooting out of it. The Wandering Outsider The morning sun was shining high in the sky and all was calm in the streets, though there were still whispers of what the enforcers or Shinigami had encountered last night. One person in particular with blue spiky hair was among the crowd of people who were staring down at a small crater done by last night's unwelcomed guest. "Can you imagine how those Shinigmani must have killed that thing?" One of the teenagers said laughing. "Yeah, he must have been over 7 feet tall, oh man I wish I could've seen when the blood spilled" Another said as the entire group started laughing except for the other person in the group. After a few more minutes the guy just decided to leave and walk around the street. Passing through different people, they all gave him a strange look as if he had grown a second head, and he knew that they had every right to do so. Takashi Masamune wasn't just another ordinary soul, he was an ordinary soul who still had the clothes he died in from the human world. In his mind, he knew about his past when he was born, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember how he died or what he did before dying. "Hello there Takashi" He looked up to see old man Ryu, one of the many names he was called by, smiling at him as he was sweeping his yard with a broom. "You seem out of it today, anything happen?" "Aiside from the crowd of people looking at the crater down the road, not really, how bout you Old man? Need any help? I could really use some breakfast right now" Takashi said jokingly as Ryu threw him the boom. "Sweep up the yard and when you're done, the wife will fix you up some food, deal?" "Deal" Takashi jumped over the fence to his yard as he began to sweep up the rest of the yard in record time, but unknown to him, three figures were standing in the air as they looked down on him. They disappeared when Takashi finished and entered the house to eat. After about an hour, Takashi thanked Ryu and his wife before heading out to explore the rest of the town. It had only been two years since his first arrival to the Soul Society and he had barely made his way through one quarter of the area. Knowing that he might have to sleep in another tree again, Takashi thought it would be productive to check out the other areas, see what there was in this so-called "paradise". In his mind, he never imagined the after-life would be anything like the Soul Society: Hollow's sneaking in to try to catch their next meal, Shinigami patrolling the streets, and what was even stranger was that some of the other guys his age were able to manipulate something they called Reiryoku. '''If this place is what heaven is meant to be, then man did we get it wrong' ''Takashi thought in his head as he walked down one of the empty roads. A sudden cold chill soon passed over him as he looked around, noticing that there was not one single person out in the street. '''Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna involve me running for my life while some big ass ugly thing starts chasing me' ''As if on cue, a figure loomed over Takashi as it growled with drool dripping down it's mouth. "Nice going genius" After saying that, Takashi ran like a bolt of lighting, turning the corner as the hollow chased after him and broke down anything that was in it's way. He quickly ducked into an alleyway hoping to get out of the hollow's reach, but quickly regretted it as the hollow used a sonic attack to hit Takashi, making him fly out of the ally and tumble over a few feet from it. The blast hit it's mark as Takashi was holding his left hand, gripping it in pain from the attack it took. Category:Phantombeast Category:Storylines Category:Bleach: Original Genesis